


Silent Night

by Evil Teddy Bear (TheDragonRider)



Series: Of Sunny Days and Starry Nights [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ...It's been an educational experience at least, F/M, French Kiss, i can't believe i'm actually posting this, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonRider/pseuds/Evil%20Teddy%20Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins with feather light brushes on the lips and a quiet night, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 16: French Kiss   
> Summary: It begins with feather light brushes on the lips and a quiet night, as always.   
> Pairing: Ladynoir   
> Word Count: 1056  
> Note: I seriously can't believe I'm actually writing this.

It begins with feather light brushes on the lips and a quiet night, as always. Chat's unclothed fingers cup her cheek their lips mould with each other in perfect harmony, sweet and undemanding, and she holds his free hand, their fingers interlocked.

He begins to smile midway into their kiss, and she breaks into a soft laugh – or perhaps a _giggle,_ something that Marionette would do but she always seems to lower her guard around him more and more as they grow older and older. Her pre-teen self would have  _never_ imagined herself in this position – or her fifteen year old self for that matter. But now that she's here, she knows she can't ever leave it even though she still has a crush on Adrien at the same time. Somehow. Still.

He's the one to pull away first, and she runs her fingers through his hair. She loves how silky it is, compared to the rough calluses of his palms from years of fighting.

"Enjoying yourself, my lady?" he practically purrs, which makes her throw her head back and laugh. His attempts at flirtation still haven't gotten any better through the years, though she thinks they're still adorable in his strange, unique way.

"Shh, Kitty Cat." She teases him right back, bopping him on the nose. "You may be disappointed."

He smiles widely, impishly, and she yelps when he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling him closer to her. "I'll take my chances."

Instead of responding –  _because she'd never give him the satisfaction, or the chance for his ego to get bigger –_ she pulls down on the back of his head, dragging him down into yet another kiss. The smile is still on his lips – or, at least, it is until she nibbles tentatively on his lower lip. It's a first for her, she has to admit – they've never taken it farther than what they've been doing. It's always been gentle, and soft and just... kissing. Without tongues. Or limbs. Or anything else.

She begins to pull away, when his arm around her waist rises to the upper part of her back and pulls her closer to him, into his chest. Her hands splay against it, and his sharp fangs nibble into her bottom lip too. Her heart stops, and then her ears turn hot. But...

She brushes her tongue against his lips, and he gasps softly. She smiles a little, even though her ears keep getting hotter and her cheeks are beginning to feel a little more warmer than usual. She supposes its not  _quite_ as embarrassing with Chat as it would be with anyone else (say, Adrien), and that makes her feel a little better. And she's curious, she has to admit, about what "french" kissing feels like – she has been for a quite while, though she always had been embarrassed to admit it.

Although it's still embarrassing, and a little scary. Even if it's with Chat, who's been there with her after all this time - who feels like her second half, her partner in crime. But it is Chat, after all.

His tongue touches her lips then, and that's when she's convinced she looks like a tomato. But she opens her lips, hoping that she's not getting slobber all over them. Because that would just be her luck.

"Lady..." he murmurs, touching their foreheads together for a moment. She leaves her eyes closed, realizing that he's just as nervous as she is. She can feel his heart jumping around in his chest, so she wraps one of her arms around his neck in a something similar to an embrace.

And then his mouth is crushing hers again, and she straightens her back, tightening her arm around his neck. Her lips open almost involuntarily, and his tongue touches her teeth before withdrawing. She grumbles and pulls away a little.

"Are you going to kiss me or not, Kitty Cat?"

He smiles. "As my lady commands."

Before she can respond to that out loud, his mouth is against hers again, harder – more desperate, almost as if she's about to disappear any second. Her fingers wrap into his hair, arching back though his arms tighten around her, pressing her closer to him. His tongue brushes her lips without any sign of hesitation, and she opens her mouth, forgetting her earlier embarrassment for a moment.

It's not as gross as she imagined it would be, she realizes as his tongue brushes against the roof of her mouth and teeth. She feels hot, and she's sure she looks sunburned, but the feeling is... not unpleasant. So, when he pulls his tongue back, she follows it into his mouth, tightening her arms even more.

She brushes against the roof of his mouth and—

_OW!_

Reflexively, she jumps back when his teeth sink into her tongue, and yelps. She waves her hand over her mouth, sticking her tongue out even though it won't go far—

"Oh, my goodness! Ladybug! I'm so sorry! I don't know how that happened—I swear—is there anything—?"

The Kitty doesn't sound nearly as cool as he usually does, and the pain is already simmering back down into a low throb. He's staring at her with wide eyes, so she gently smacks his face with her hand to push him away.

"Ow." He says flatly. Then, more seriously, "Are you okay?"

She pauses a moment before she nods. Her tongue was probably going to hurt a few days, but it could be worse. "Don't worry, Chat. I'm fine."

There's a few moments of silence, before she breaks off into a soft laugh. "You and your bad luck, Kitty Cat." She says fondly, shaking her head. His laughter joins hers after a few seconds, and it rings through the clear night sky, until her abdomen hurts and she has to lean against him to keep herself from toppling over.

He's not much better off than she is though.

She's still not sure what she feels toward Chat, or even what their relationship really is anymore – the kisses just sort of happened somehow, and they haven't really ever talked about it. But she trusts it'll all end up the way it's supposed to be in the end.

His fingers wrap around hers, and she smiles fondly at him, her laughter fading away.

.......................

  Prompts: Send me a number and a pairing, and I'll do a  _short_  (300-500 words max) story. If I get a ton of the same pairing, I reserve the right to pick and choose. (Inspired by an art meme.)

  
1\. "Good morning" kiss  
2\. Kiss on the forehead  
3\. Drunk/sloppy kiss  
4\. Awkward kiss  
5\. Angry kiss  
6\. "I'm sorry" kiss  
7\. "I've missed you" kiss  
8\. Seductive kiss  
9\. "War's End" kiss  
10\. "Goodbye" kiss  
11\. "I almost lost you" kiss  
12\. Kiss on the nose  
13\. Kiss on the ear  
14\. Kiss on the neck  
15\. Kiss on the back  
16\. French kiss  
17\. Shy kiss  
18\. Surprised kiss  
19\. Sad kiss  
20\. Exhausted parents kiss  
21\. Jealous kiss  
22\. Giggly kiss  
23\. Last kiss  
24\. Returned from the dead kiss  
25\. "We can never be together" kiss    
26\. "Against the wall" kiss

 


End file.
